Quinn Fabray's Savior
by RistellesYuriFics
Summary: Sequel Rachel Berry's Trainwreck. Quinn and Rachel have been dating for a month and Rachel decides to return the favor to Quinn.


**A/N:** I got bored and figured I would give Rachel Berry's Trainwreck a sequel.

Special Thanks to those who favorite R.B.T: **May996, Maria Weasley, karacandance, Geny35, Faberry's-Knight, EverthingUNTITLED, Darkwolf109, BabyTigerVampire, AxJ23,Aaml-sp5**

Special thanks to those who placed me on author alert me: **BabyTigerVampire, Cassidylover14, nlgough**

Story: This takes place on Valentine's Day; Rachel decides to perform an original song about Quinn in response to Quinn's song about her.

**Bold is Quinn singing**

_Italics is Rachel singing_

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn, do you remember the day we got together? You know, the day when Santana kicked Finn in the crotch after he tried to win me back?" Rachel questioned. Quinn laughed at how nonchalantly Rachel decided to say the last bit of her sentence. "What? It is true! I'm surprised she would do that for me though. Well, I mean, for us." Rachel was sitting at the piano in the choir room after everyone else left, except Quinn who was sitting in a chair near her.<p>

"Of course I do, Rachel. I was the one who confessed first," Quinn replied. "Well, if it wasn't for you giving me the solo I might have never stolen you away." Rachel placed some sheet music on the piano and began to warm up her hands. "Are you… going to play something honey?"

"Oh no babe, I'm just going to sit here and smash my head on the piano. Of course I am." Rachel giggled at Quinn, who was merely smirking back at her. "No eyesex right now, jeez…" Rachel scolded Quinn giving her a frustrated look.

"Well, I'm sorry that your sarcasm is just so sexy. Go on Rachel and perform me the song," Quinn countered back to Rachel, who was seemed to begin the first few chords of her song.

"_I figured for a girl so sweet_

_I'd give her a treat."_

Quinn smiled at Rachel who gave her chocolates in the morning. _"Guess she could get a 9001%_ _sweeter than before."_

"_She swept me off my right off feet._

_The one who slept under my sheets."_

Quinn's smile became smugger at that line.

_Everything I need_

_Made me feel freed_

_She is everything I wanted to be_

The blonde remembered when Rachel wanted her nose, wanted to be her, and she remembered how she didn't want the brunette to be her because she loved Rachel just the way she was.

"_Quinn Fabray_

_With every word that you say_

_It just brightens up my day._

_I just hope you know._

_I don't want you to ever let me go."_

Hazel eyes met brown as Quinn got in closer and embraced Rachel by sitting behind her, smelling her strawberry shampoo and breathing down her neck. Rachel was beginning to get nervous.

"_I got it down into to song_

_I know where I belong_

_Even when my cold night was long_

_I knew I wanted you all along"_

Rachel couldn't concentrate well on the music. Quinn was kissing her neck and was fondling her breast. She could feel Quinn's lustfully eyes looming her body.

"_Everything I craved_

_Love you when you misbehave_

_Never again is the world gray"_

Quinn gave her a small chuckle and Rachel made a soft purring sound as Quinn stopped to just place her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"_Quinn Fabray_

_I will spend everyday_

_With a girl as sunny as May_

_She said she was slow_

_But I think that everyone knows_

_You are, you are the only one for me."_

Rachel tried to stand up but Quinn turned her around and began to passionately kiss her as Rachel leaned against the piano. Quinn forced her tongue into Rachel's mouth making Rachel moan with delight. "Qu… inn…" Rachel said between kisses. Quinn couldn't have it. She wanted Rachel more than anything. She went down to the brunette's neck planting kisses all over it. "Quinn… I ha-ha-have…. Another… s-song… Please… mmhm…. Stop… I want to… sing Train wreck with you…" Rachel let out another moan as she felt Quinn's hand stroking her leg. "Stop…" Quinn smirked and stopped for Rachel. She slowly nibbled on Rachel's ear.

"Fine but for every word you have sung in your lifetime equals one kiss from me." Quinn whispered and set the "punishment" on Rachel, noticing she was still catching her breath.

"Well then, seems like you have over a billion kisses to give me. But please, after this song." Rachel replied feeling dizzy. "You know the song too so please sing the 2nd verse Quinn." Quinn nodded throwing her hands in defeat. Rachel gave Quinn a wink then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"_La-di-da!_

_You fled from medication cause it only causes pain_

_You won't go to the doctor he's calling you insane_

_You're lost even when you're when you're going the right way_

_You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy"_

Quinn joined Rachel smiling adding several more punishment kisses to her list.

"_**And you said we wouldn't make it**_

_**But look how far we've come**_

_**For so long my heart was breaking**_

_**But now we're standing strong**_

_**The things you say make me fall harder each day**_

_**You're a trainwreck**_

_**But I wouldn't love you if you changed! Ohh yeah!"**_

Rachel cued Quinn to sing by herself

"**I shook your hand and you pulled it right away**

**You asked me to dance and instead I said, 'No way!'**

**Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed**

**I knew you were different from the way I caved"**

Quinn was singing the truth, after Finn and Jessie were kicked out Rachel asked Quinn to dance with her when Kurt was dancing with Blaine

"_**And you said we wouldn't make it**_

_**But look how far we've come**_

_**For so long my heart was breaking**_

_**But now we're standing strong**_

_**The things you say you make me fall harder each day**_

_**You're a trainwreck**_

_**But I wouldn't love you if you changed Ohh! Yeah!"**_

"_We were so different_

_But opposites attract_

_So my hope kept growing_

**And I never looked back**

**You're one of a kind! **

**And no one can change this heart of mine**

**Oh!"**

"_**And you said we wouldn't make it**_

_**But look how far we've come**_

_**For so long my heart was breaking**_

_**And now we're standing strong**_

_**The things you say you make me fall harder each day**_

_**You're a trainwreck**_

_**But I wouldn't love you if you changed! **_

_**Ohh! Ooohhh! Yeah! **_

_**One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special**_

_**I'm falling like I never fell before**_

_**It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come**_

_**You're a trainwreck**_

They mimicked when Rachel was singing this the day they started dating. A tight embrace between the two girls formed.

_**But with you, I'm in love"**_

"Rachel, you owe me so many kisses now," Quinn seductively said. Rachel was wearing a perverted smile on her face. They went nose to nose like before.

"I can give you a lot more than kisses Quinn," Rachel whispered. "But not here we wouldn't want to leave a mess on the floor." Quinn laughed as they went out the door. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>I was bored.<p> 


End file.
